Spin the Bottle
by SiWfan
Summary: After an electricity cut out, Harry Nikki and Leo are left to fend for themselves in the office Charlie comes up with the idea of playing a game...one they can all enjoy Harry/Nikki
1. Chapter 1

**Spin the bottle**

Chapter 1

Harry pulled up slowly into the car park with a yawn and a groan. It was 6.30am on a cold, wet and stormy Saturday morning. Harry more than anything wished he was back in his warm and cosy bed in his rather messy bedroom.

However, instead he forced himself to get out of the car, holding the door tight as the wind attempted to rip the handle from his hands. The sharp icy wind bit at his face as he ducked his head against the violent assault of the pouring rain and ran as fast as he could with briefcase in hand into the Lyell Centre. After buzzing himself in, he sped full tilt into a dazed Nikki coming in the opposite direction.

Harry grabbed Nikki's shoulders in order to steady her as she looked like she would fall over with the sudden impact.

"Oh…hi Harry, you're late again, as per usual," Nikki said with the same dazed expression on her face.

"Actually…no I am not," Harry replied stoically, "You're just early, you… work loving freak."

"No I'm not," Nikki moaned with her puppy dog eyes boring into Harry's. "I like cutting up dead, rotting and decomposing bodies a suitable amount Harry, thank you very much," she said with an insistent tone to her voice. "Anyway…hurry up you useless lump. Leo wants to have his usual deep and meaningful conversation with us of what we'll be getting up to today." Nikki grabbed his arm and was forced to actually pull a reluctant Harry along heading in the direction of Leo's office.

Harry took the time to study Nikki carefully. Today, she was wearing an attractive and curve hugging bottle green dress that stopped just above the knees with stockings and high heeled green shoes that Harry could not even begin to imagine how she could possibly walk in them. Nikki's long blonde hair was today down and the natural curls framed both sides of her delicate and beautiful face. Harry loved her so much that it physically hurt. Yet he was absolutely certain that Nikki was firstly completely unaware of Harry's strong feelings for her, and secondly Nikki did not in anyway reciprocate those feelings. He was her best friend. That was it. Nothing less, nothing more. Oh...how he wished it was more.

Meanwhile, Nikki was rambling on about her usual boyfriend issues. Harry zoned back into what she was saying. "So you see Harry, men are totally a waste of space and are not worth the bother. You should be ashamed of your sex Harry, as men are a bunch of users. They use you and then they dump you." Nikki was saying in a matter of fact voice.

Harry took this to mean that her latest fling…Josh? Jace? James?...well whoever it was had dumped her.

"Oh, Nikki…I'm sorry about what's-his-face, but-"

"-Jason!" Nikki interrupted

Harry continued ignoring Nikki, "-I do apologise profusely for the behaviour of all males in the world. We are a disgusting race who should all be shot for their selfish behaviour and inconsideration for all women." Harry said.

"Well thanks Harry. You know what…I'm going off guys for ever. There not worth it."

"Yeah Niks, we'll see how long that plan lasts. I give it to tomorrow." Harry joked and received a whack on his arm for his efforts.

***

Harry was still nursing his injured and bruised arm when they arrived at Leo's office. Leo took in both of their glum faces and decided that today was going to be a nightmare.

"Hey guys…take a seat." Leo said.

"Leo," Harry began, "Why did you make us come into work today when the weather is atrocious outside? I mean its raining really heavily and it's windy too." Harry complained.

"Yes, Leo and ickle Harry doesn't want his gorgeous hair to be destroyed," Nikki cooed.

"Right, you to," Leo interrupted thinking it would be his only chance as Harry glared at Nikki, "I was just wanting to let you know that there have been no calls from the coroner so there are no cases which means its typing up PM notes for the both of you," Leo finished.

Harry and Nikki groaned audibly knowing they were in for another tedious day at the office typing insistently and repetitively on their keyboards.

"Great… this day gets better and better," Harry said sarcastically.

Nikki grinned in response and began to back away towards the door, a plan formulating in her head. "Bags I Harry's desk" Nikki shouted as she ran from the room heels clacking loudly.

Harry gave Leo a knowing look. "Do you see what I have to put up with" Harry said disapprovingly.

"You two are like two little toddlers," Leo replied struggling to keep the grin off his face, "Now get to work."

Harry ran out of the room after Nikki shouting "I'm gonna get you Niks. You better run"

Leo listened carefully and could hear Nikki giggling away, Harry's mock anger and then blissful silence. He shook his head with bewilderment and genuine confusion. When would Harry and Nikki finally get together? It was so blindingly obvious to him that they belonged together and it infuriated him that they could not see it.

Leo had just seated himself at his desk when the lab assistant Charlie walked in. Leo considered Charlie to be an asset to the staff as she was a great worker. Plus, she was full of information about Harry and Nikki and often came to give Leo the update.

"Who won the desk battle this time" Leo inquired.

"Nikki, of course. Harry physically cannot say no to that woman. He is of course now pretending to be angry at Nikki but we all no that he can't even pretend fight with her for very long." Charlie answered.

"I really wish they would just make the move and go out with each other. They are so blind!" Leo replied.

"Professor… are you a betting man?" Charlie said suddenly with a glint in her eye.

"Not really" Leo said slowly, "depends what I'm betting on."

"Well then," Charlie began, "I bet you that I can get Harry and Nikki to go out together by the end of the week."

"Done," Leo said confident that she would fail miserably as Nikki and Harry had known each other for SIX long years.

"Okay then, let's make this interesting. If I lose the bet," Charlie said, "Then I owe you £100."

Leo grinned like a maniac already planning what to spend the money on.

"If I win" Charlie continued, "I get my own desk."

"Charlie, what do you need a desk for?" Leo questioned.

"Duh Professor, to do work on" Charlie replied.

"Well then Charlie, it looks like you've got yourself a deal." Leo said confidently as they shook hands to confirm their deal.

***

Harry was bored. B.O.R.E.D. Typing up reports was so tedious. This was definitely the down side to the profession. Harry glanced up at Nikki who was typing away on his laptop and on his desk. Nikki, feeling his eyes on her, looked up from her work and smiled triumphantly at Harry. The room was peacefully quiet except for the howling wind and the odd rumble of thunder.

"Harry, do you plan to do any work today?" Nikki inquired.

"Not really," Harry replied honestly. "I mean, I am not at all enthusiastic about typing up about how Mr Sean Smith had a sudden severe heart attack on his way to work causing him to crash into a tree."

Just then, Leo and Charlie walked into the room together and Leo answered before Nikki got a chance, "Well it is what I pay you to do you know. You should count yourself lucky that you get paid as you do not even do a lot of work. I mean, Nikki does about twice the amount of work as you." Leo commented as Nikki glowed at his praise.

"Oh, whatever Leo, I am the best pathologist here and you know it," Harry replied smoothly.

"Yeah, dream on Harry," Nikki replied as Charlie burst out laughing.

"You know, I really am bored." Harry said. "I just wish that something exciting would happen around here!"

"Like what?" Nikki questioned. "Multiple shootings and a vicious serial killer."

Harry's face lit up at the thought and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah…yeah I would love-" Harry began.

As Harry was speaking, the bright lights that lit the room flickered and died and silence descended upon the room as a loud boom of thunder reverberated around the four in the room.

Charlie let out a scream in surprise which quickly turned into a whimper.

Harry could hear Nikki's voice somewhere five metres in front of him as she said, "Looks like you got your wish then Harry." Harry grinned. Nikki continued, "Wipe that smirk that I know is currently on your face, off your face." Harry's grin widened.

"Heheheh its party time…no more work today," Harry shouted happily.

Leo was already on the phone to the electricity board trying to discover how long the electricity would be off. He hung up the phone and gave the confirmation Harry was waiting for, "The board says that we will be out all day. There's an electrical fault and half the town is out. Our emergency generators should have kicked in. I don't know what the problem is…they must be faulty. Well anyway, Harry's right, with no computers working or PMs to do, there is no work today. However, we can't just leave encase a body does come in. We are here to six, no electricity or not, so find something to do to amuse yourselves.

Harry could hear the sounds of Nikki rummaging through her desk. Next, a small gleam of candlelight was visible and three faces came into light.

"Niks?" Harry asked.

"What Harry" Nikki sighed.

"Why on earth do you have a candle in your desk?"

"I'm a woman, Harry." Nikki replied as if it were blatantly obvious.

Charlie gave a knowing nod and said, "Yes, we woman are prepared for all possibilities."

Harry just looked bemused which caused both the girls to giggle.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Twenty minutes later, eight people were sitting on the floor around the candle in the board room which was sitting in the middle of the circle of people. The candle let out a light glow that allowed only a small amount of light into the room. Four other workers had joined their company ten minutes ago. There was; Helen the obnoxious and stuck up twenty two year old receptionist, thirty two year old Nigel the tediously boring lab technician, Connor who was the shy and quiet cleaner and a 23 year old work experience student Sophie. Silence had descended upon the room and there was an air of awkwardness. Most of the people there were unfamiliar with each other and had nothing to discuss except work.

Harry and Nikki were sitting opposite each other with Leo on Harry's right hand side. Leo struck up a feeble chat with Nigel but the conversation abruptly ended a minute later.

Five minutes later, Charlie spoke animatedly, "I know what we can do. I have got the spin the bottle game sitting at my desk. I'll go get it and we can all play!"

Harry said, "But Charlie…you don't have a desk?"

"I know that, Harry," Charlie replied, "but I soon will have." She gave Leo a smug look that went unnoticed by the rest.

Leo understood perfectly. Charlie clearly had a plan that she was going to put into action. Charlie skipped out of the room and came back a minute later.

She then started to set up the game with the help of Helen who was excited as she had had a crush on Harry for a while now and was hoping he would ask her out. Harry was oblivious to Helen's obvious attraction, but Nikki wasn't and was glaring balefully at Helen who avoided Nikki's gaze.

"Okay…the rules of the game are; we each take it in turn to spin the bottle and whoever the bottle ends up pointing at, the spinner has to kiss. Got it?" Charlie explained.

"Yes," was the chorused answer.

"Oh…just to point out…no boy on boy or girl on girl action. Agreed?" Charlie stated.

The answer this time was a resounding yes.

Leo was feeling awkward. He really did not want to be playing this game. He considered himself, at 55 to be past these childish games. I mean, he was a professor for goodness sake! He should put a stop to this madness! But…he couldn't so sat in silence.

Charlie reached out and spun the bottle. It turned slowly in its holder and the pointer slowly stopped at Leo. Charlie grinned, "You're up professor." Leo was embarrassed and scared and could feel Nikki and Harry's silent laughter without even hearing it.

He got up and met Charlie in the centre and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Twit Twit Twoo!" Harry wolf whistled and Nikki burst out laughing at the expression on Leo's face.

"Shut up Harry," Nikki and Leo said together loudly.

Many more spins of the bottle followed. Poor Nigel was forced to kiss Helen six times in total. Charlie was up a few times to kissing Leo again, Harry and Nigel too. Harry also kissed Sophie and Helen (to her obvious delight.).

Each time that Harry got up to kiss another girl, Nikki watched on with a dark expression on her face. The bottle had yet to land on her for which she was glad. She didn't understand why she felt so angry when she looked at Harry kiss Sophie, Helen and Charlie. Was it jealousy? No, it couldn't be. Could it? Her body was a whirlwind of emotions as it came to her turn to spin the bottle.

Leo and Charlie were on tenterhooks as Nikki slowly reached out and spun the bottle. Harry was silently praying that the bottle would land on him and then he could…no he could not think of Nikki as anything other than a friend. She did not like him that way he reminded himself. Everyone held their breath as the bottle slowly turned. An age seemed to pass before the bottle slowed down and stopped.

"Your up" Nikki said to Harry staring right into his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry's heart was hammering in his chest as he slowly stood up and met Nikki in the middle of the circle of people. Behind him Helen was staring in the pair's general direction with a disgusted look on her face. Nikki stood at the centre of the circle waiting patiently on Harry. As Harry approached slowly he considered how perfect and beautiful she was. He came to a stop about a foot in front of her. Nikki gave him a calculating look and peered obviously at the distance that Harry had created between them. Leo and Charlie were holding their breaths both hoping that something would happen with fingers crossed tightly.

Nikki spoke softly, "You know Harry…I think your too far away." With that she grabbed the soft material of Harry's crisp shirt and pulled him towards her and kissed him full on the lips. Explosions! Fireworks! Magic! The lot! Their bodies were moulded into one as they pressed themselves even closer to the other. Nikki's hands were around Harry's neck pulling him even closer and Harry's hands were in her hair tugging it softly. The others in the room were forgotten. Harry and Nikki were in their own little bubble together that no one could penetrate. Nigel coughed audibly hoping to stop the pair kissing and bring them to attention but neither Harry nor Nikki heard it.

Charlie was smiling excitedly at Leo and Leo motioned to the door trying to get Charlie to understand that they should leave and give the kissing couple privacy as neither Harry nor Nikki looked like they would be stopping anytime soon. Charlie understood and mouthing to the others and pointing to the door got the others to understand. On hands and knees Leo, Charlie and the other three slowly crept from the room and headed for Leo's office.

Harry was shocked and also immensely relieved. Nikki had initiated the kiss. Of course, the whole point of the game was to kiss, but a kiss on the cheeks fulfilled the requirement. However, this surpassed the kiss on the cheek. He thought that it was by far the best kiss he ever had, except his very first kiss in that bar with Nikki. It felt so right to be with Nikki. The kiss was so passionate and tender. But, that would mean…she liked him too? He loved the feel of her in his arms as he supported her weight against him. Her lips moulded on his made him weak at the knees. He could feel Nikki's erratic heartbeat against his chest.

Nikki could not get enough of Harry. She was surprised at her earlier actions of initiating a full on kiss…in front of Leo! He was like her dad...for goodness sake! She should have controlled her emotions better. However, she found that she wasn't too angry at herself. She was finally kissing Harry! Not to mention the kiss was fantastic. It was so Harry, gentle yet demanding, coy but dominant. He was kissing her back and pulling her closer…not pushing her away.

Slowly, the pair broke apart and looked into each others eyes. Nikki became aware of the silence in the room. She pulled away from Harry but placed her hand in his. She contemplated the empty room.

"Well, we can clear a room at least." Harry said softly.

"Harry?" Nikki questioned.

"Yes, Niks."

"I think…I think…no, it doesn't matter. Don't worry about it." She had just been about to admit her new found feelings for Harry that clearly ran deeper than she thought.

"Nikki…what is it? Tell me." Harry said concern and worry in his eyes.

"I-" Nikki began but became lost for words. She was staring at the floor unable to look into Harry's eyes and be met with the rejection she knew was about to come.

Slowly, Harry reached out and gently tilted Nikki's chin up so she was looking into his eyes.

"I'm gonna go out on a whim here Niks," Harry began, "I know your probably going to say that that kiss was a whopping great mistake and you don't want to ruin our friendship."

Nikki opened her mouth to speak and Harry, seeing this put a finger to her lips saying, "Let me finish or I'll never admit it. I…I love you Nikki."

Nikki gasped audibly and was staring at Harry with a surprised look on her face.

"You what!" she squeaked.

"I love you Niks. Always have, always will, but have been too stupid, scared and stubborn to say anything. I just thought you should know."

Harry let his hand drop from her face and let his head droop. He stared at the floor preparing for her negative and pitying response.

Nikki was still in a state of shock. How to reply? He, Harry, God of her world loved her? It couldn't be true…could it? Nikki felt dizzy and ill. The room swam before her eyes and she could not see as everything around her was blurry and unfocused. The last thing Nikki knew was the world closing around her…then blackness.

***

"Nikki! Nikki are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly holding a pale and still unconscious Nikki tightly in his arms. He had caught Nikki as she fell forwards before she hit the hard ground. He was staring at her pale and clammy face with concern etched on his face. He was now shaking her gently trying to wake her up.

Slowly, Nikki's eyelids fluttered. Harry repeated his earlier question more demanding this time. "Nikki are you okay?" Nikki's blue eyes focused slowly on Harry's muddy brown eyes.

"What happened" Nikki whispered.

"I told you I loved you, then, you fainted." Harry said directly getting straight to the point as per usual.

A slow blush was creeping up on Nikki that Harry thought looked adorable. His heart was pounding in his chest as he held his Nikki close.

Nikki started to close her eyes again, but before she fell asleep, she whispered quietly, "I love you too Harry." With that she was unconscious.

Harry was grinning wildly. This was the best day of his life yet. He was already thinking of when and where he and Nikki would have their first date. A romantic meal? A picnic in the park? He looked forward to the many dates to come.

***

Meanwhile, Leo was sitting in his office alone with Charlie. Helen, Sophie and Nigel had gone on a walk some five minutes prior.

"Professor," Charlie began, "I win," she said smugly.

Leo then did a very unprofessorish thing and stuck his tongue out at his employee.

"Whatever Charlie" Leo said. "I find myself not to annoyed you know. Harry

and Nikki together at last. It's like a fairytale romance."

"I want my desk Prof" Charlie stated simply.

"I repeat, whatever Charlie" Leo said with a smile on his face.

One Week Later

Charlie was sitting at her new desk that had been delivered only yesterday. Now that she considered it, she really did not need a desk. Her desk was empty of possessions as she didn't work with case notes, computers or anything of the sort.

Professor Dalton walked slowly past with a sarcastic grin on his face, "Wow Charlie, You're putting the desk to great use aren't you!"

"Oh shut up Leo," Harry and Nikki said together as they walked by on the way to lunch, hand in hand of course.

Harry and Nikki smiled lovingly at each other as they walked on. Good times would come. Bad times too, but at least they had each other.


End file.
